Harvest Moon
by AkaneKitty
Summary: As Callie enjoys the Harvest Moon with Feral, things turns dire when Lord Steele shows up, ready to stake his claim to her. But why isn't he in Avalon? Also, both Callie and Feral find similarites as well as differences about themselves as well.
1. Cresent Moon

Ni-hao! This is "Harvest Moon."  
  
Prequel to the Eclipse series. Lady Calico Briggs is one of the most sought after she-kats for marriage due to her large dowry. But she has been picky. So when her father sends her to Countess Lee, she meets Lord Ulysses Feral. And their courtship...and their history...begins.  
  
Author's notes: My first pure romance!   
  
This is the first of two prequels of the Eclipse universe. The SWAT Kats will have their own story. If you haven't already read them, you might want to read them to better understand the AU.   
  
But for those who didn't, here are some key terms:  
  
Callie is a witch, but she prefers to be called a sorceress. Feral is a dunpeal, which is a half-vampire, half-kat. He only comes out a night, since he has sensitivity to the sun.  
  
This prequel in particular is an apology to my Eclipse: House of the Daemon readers. I am so sorry for not continuing to write on that! I will finish that story, though. It's just the matter of figuring out some plot details...  
  
This series will be two or three chapters.  
  
Special thanks to Renee Twist (and Timmy!) and KS Claw for helping and giving me ideas.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
AkaneKitty  
  
*************  
  
Harvest Moon:  
  
Crescent Moon  
  
*************  
  
The Harvest Moon.  
  
Starting every six months, the Harvest Moon, in addition to being one of the brightest full moons, is a warlock or witch's courting season. If everything goes well, there is marriage. If not, then the process starts all over again.  
  
And as one couple found out, one does not have to be warlock or witch to court...  
  
...Dunpeals and witches work just fine as well...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It is almost time for the Harvest Moon, our courting season. Daddy is making noises about it, but I am unmoved. The Harvest Moon has been nothing but a disaster for. The warlocks here are so boorish, talking about their lands and taxes all the time. Have these gentlekats even opened a book for pleasure for once? You would think they would want something else to talk about...like stars.  
  
Calico Briggs  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Are you interested in any of the warlocks, dear?"  
  
"No, mother. They are too boring for my tastes."  
  
Lady Camilla Briggs sighs as her daughter, Lady Calico Briggs, casually flips through a book. The Ladies of the House of Briggs wore the traditional floor length dresses composed of the family colors of pink and purple. Callie was the splitting image of her mother, who wearily continued to set dishes on the table.  
  
"Really, Callie...I'm sure that they're all not boring..."  
  
Callie gently closes her book, and then reaches upward to place an escaped piece of hair back into its pinned position. "Mother, they can't talk about anything but lands, taxes, and wars. And I doubt they've read anything for pleasure in ages."  
  
Camilla sighs again. "You're being difficult."  
  
"I learned from the best."  
  
"Callie...please."  
  
"Mother, I am not doing the Harvest Moon."  
  
"And, why not?"  
  
Callie nearly drops her book when the tall frame of her father, Lord Trenton Briggs, walks into the room. He looks at her.  
  
"You are twenty-two years old. I would think your large dowry would bring lots of suitors." The light colored kat crosses his arms.  
  
"It didn't."  
  
"Callie, if you don't make an effort soon, I will have to consider arranging your marriage."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Callie reddens.   
  
"Dear, the House of Briggs hasn't arranged a marriage in years!" Camilla speaks up. "The other Houses have been trying to get away from that!"  
  
"We are the leading House for all Warlocks and Sorceresses." Trenton says. "I'm sure we could get away with it."  
  
Callie turns away. Trenton unfolds his arms.   
  
"However, I can't do anything about it this Harvest Moon." Trenton turns to Camilla. "The Order has called an emergency meeting in Avalon. The dunpeals have been making noises again. We must go."  
  
"I see." Camilla nods. "But what about Callie?"  
  
"I have arranged for her to visit Countess Lee. She agreed to accept Callie for a while. I'm sure the meeting between the Warlocks will be a long conference."  
  
"But, she'll be close to Lord Feral..."  
  
"I must risk that, even though I hate that his lands borders Lee's." Trenton sighs. "But, Lee is an ally, and Callie will be in good paws."  
  
"So, I don't have to do the Harvest Moon?" Callie speaks up.  
  
"No. But I will use this time to decide your future." Trenton turns away. "So, pack well."  
  
Callie glares at his back, but does a small curtsey.   
  
"Yes, father."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"The Warlocks have called an emergency meeting in Avalon. Apparently, they do not like that some of their lands want to return to our rule."  
  
The various dunpeals, Lords and Ladies alike, grumble at the news. They had gathered at their leading House's manor: The House of Feral.  
  
"It figures. They are never satisfied."  
  
"I'm sure they're discussing war. Sometimes they act so uncivilized."  
  
"And most of it is their fault. They raise taxes with nary a thought to the katizens...What do you think, Ulysses? What shall we do?"  
  
Lord Ulysses Feral looks at his allies from his position at the head of the table. He causally tucks a rouge strand of his hair back into his ponytail.  
  
"Ladies and gentlekats, I urge that we show extreme restraint. War wouldn't be good for either party. And it brings innocent katizens into our disagreements."  
  
"The katizens already see that we do them no harm." One of the Lords speaks up. "That can be used in our favor."  
  
  
  
Feral nods. "I shall consult our neutral party, Countess Lee, about this matter. Until then, refrain from any retaliation."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am writing this on the way to Countess Lee's manor. The Harvest Moon is fast approaching, and I have no desire to humor my parents. My mother did force me to take my crystal though...but what I desire more is a Knight that values me for me...and not my dowry.  
  
Calico Briggs.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Days later...  
  
"Hello, Calico. Have a nice trip?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."   
  
Countess Lee, the graceful, elderly, dunpeal, watches as Callie exits her father's carriage. Lee's servants help to unload Callie's luggage.  
  
"I'm glad to have you as a guest." Lee says. "But, please remember that I border Feral's lands. He's a friend of mine, and may stop by at any time."  
  
Callie nods, clutching her purse. "I know. I have no quarrel with him."  
  
Lee raises an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"  
  
"That is between him and my father. I could care less about their fighting." Callie crosses her arms. "They could kill each other in a duel and I *still* wouldn't care!"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Simple. My dad is planning to arrange a marriage for me. I choose my own ways, thank you very much!"  
  
"I see..." Lee turns away. "I'm sure you're tired from your trip. My servants will show you to room. And, you can join me for tea later."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Callie joins Lee for tea in one of Lee's sunrooms. The dunpeal wasn't sensitive to the light like some other dunpeals, so she could enjoy it. Callie smoothes her skirts.  
  
"I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier, Countess." Callie apologizes. "It's just that my father and I haven't been on the best of terms lately."  
  
"It's perfectly alright, Callie." Lee pours herself a cup of tea. "I know the Harvest Moon season can be quite stressful."  
  
Callie nods, reaching into her purse. She pulls out a piece of crystal. "I don't know why mother made me take the crystal. It's not like I'm going to meet any kats around here..."  
  
Lee smiles. "Oh? I wouldn't be so sure about that, dear. You never know."  
  
"If you can find me a non-boring warlock, let me know."  
  
"Who said it had to be a warlock?"  
  
Callie looks at her. Lee continues to smile, and pushes a book towards Callie. "I know you love reading about the stars. So, I found this book in my library."  
  
"Thank you!" Callie eagerly takes the book.  
  
"There's a clear night tonight. Why don't you try to find some of those constellations tonight?" Lee asks. "That book should be able to help."   
  
"I will! Thank you so much!"  
  
"My pleasure." Lee takes a sip of her tea.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
That night...  
  
The moon had risen, even though a few clouds hid it. That allowed many stars to be seen.  
  
Countess Lee leans against the railing of her personal balcony, when she hears footsteps. She smiles.  
  
"Welcome back, Ulysses... What brings you by?"  
  
"...I want to talk about Trenton Briggs."  
  
Lee nods wisely as Feral leans over the railing to look at her gardens. "I hear that he's meeting in Avalon with his fellow warlocks. Something about disputed lands."  
  
"A tax increase ordered by his lordship himself has upset katizens so much that they want to revert their towns back to my rule." Feral sighs. "I gave up those lands to create a bigger buffer zone between us."  
  
"And, Trenton is convinced you put the katizens up to it."  
  
"That's the gist of it."  
  
"I see... What do your friends think?"  
  
"They want to kill him...and, that's not a bad idea at this point."  
  
Lee couldn't help but laugh. Feral starts to say more, but he sees a blonde haired she-kat exits Lee's manor, holding a book. She then proceeds to one of Lee's gardens. "Visitors, Lee?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes." Lee also looks over the railing. "Lady Calico Briggs... Trenton's daughter."  
  
"Really?" Feral continues to watch. "Who would think that idiot would have such a beautiful daughter."  
  
"So you've noticed."  
  
"But, I am surprised he would leave his daughter so close to me...I am your neighbor."  
  
"And, I am neutral." Lee says. "Calico's rumored large dowry has many warlocks clamoring for her paw...and she has been rejecting every one. Trenton left her here partially because of his business in Avalon, and partially to decide what to do about those marriage proposals."  
  
"I see..."   
  
"So, be a gentlekat and introduce yourself to her."  
  
"Eh?" Feral takes a step back from the railing. "What for?"  
  
"Because you want to." Lee smiles, and walks away.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hmm... Where's an easy constellation to spot..."  
  
Callie sits on a bench in Lee's gardens, a lone lamp illuminating the area. She flips through her book and then glances up at the star studded sky.  
  
"Just how am I going to find a constellation? There are too many stars out!"  
  
"...There's not enough light out, milady."  
  
"Pardon?" Startled, and nearly dropping her book, Callie spins around to face the voice. A tall kat emerges from the shadows. He wore regal clothes consisting of the colors of white with black highlights, and his eyes glowed. He stops by the bench.  
  
"Too little light." The kat says, tucking a rouge stand of black hair back into his long ponytail. "If there's not enough light, you won't be able to see the patterns. Too much, and you won't be able to say any at all."  
  
"So I see. I'll keep that in mind." Callie pretends to read the book as she attempts to get a better look at the kat. He looked familiar...  
  
"But, I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Lord Ulysses Feral." The kat bows deeply to her. "A pleasure to meet you, milady."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you as well." Callie extends her paw to Feral. "Lady Calico Briggs. I'm sure you know that name well."   
  
"I do." Feral kisses the back of Callie's paw, but he didn't release it right away. "Though, I'm surprised..."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"You offered your paw to me...despite the history I share with your father." Feral finally releases Callie's paw.  
  
"Milord, I wouldn't hold my father's anger against you... Just as I hope you wouldn't hold your anger for him against me." Callie stands up.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"But, you are awfully brave to introduce yourself to me. My father wouldn't want you around."  
  
"I don't care about what your father wants."  
  
"It's your funeral then, milord."  
  
"...Or his." Feral smiles. "Besides, he's miles away in Avalon...so I've heard. And besides, he won't know about me unless you tell him."  
  
Callie quietly smiles at that, and then notices the time on one of Lee's garden clocks. "I assume a dunpeal such as yourself has sensitivity to the sun."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Such a shame. I would have enjoyed walking with you tomorrow." Callie starts to walk towards the manor.  
  
Feral didn't know what to think. "...You would?"  
  
"However..." Callie pauses and turns to face Feral. "If you show me a constellation tomorrow night, I would enjoy that as well."  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
"Until tomorrow, then," Callie does a small curtsey, "Good night, milord."  
  
Feral smiles again as Callie enters the manor. "Pleasant dreams..."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I meet Lord Ulysses Feral tonight. A very interesting kat. He didn't quake with fear at the mention of my father...and was surprised that I offered my paw to him. But, at least he didn't talk about wars...it was about stars.  
  
I even surprised myself by agreeing to meet him again tomorrow night. I wonder what I'm getting myself into...  
  
Calico Briggs  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The moon was shifting into its full moon phase, and Callie sits on one of Lee's many balconies, waiting for Feral. She was just finishing her tea when Feral pulls up to the balcony in his horse-drawn carriage.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, milady." Feral calls to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Callie walks up to the balcony's edge.  
  
"You wanted to see a constellation, so I thought I'd take you to this spot I know." Feral says. "You can see a lot of the patterns there."  
  
"I barely know you, milord."  
  
"Thinking I might do you harm, milady?"  
  
Callie hesitates. "No...But..."  
  
Feral grips the reigns controlling his horses. "Well, I can understand it since your father doesn't trust or like me..."  
  
"My father has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Then come with me. I will not go out of the bounds of Lee's lands." Feral offers his paw upwards toward Callie. "So..."  
  
Callie places her paws on her hips. "You drive a hard bargain, milord."  
  
Feral smiles at that. "I will do you no harm, milady. A Feral does not go back on his word."  
  
Callie thinks for a moment, and then shrugs. "I'll be right down."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later, Callie was sitting besides Feral as he guides his carriage through Lee's gardens. Callie draws her cape around as the dunpeal as Feral urges his horses on in an ancient tongue. Callie was impressed.  
  
"Know the old romance language, milord?" Callie asks after awhile.  
  
"Hmm?" Feral glances at her before returning his attention to guiding his horses. "Oh, yes...This language is one of the few that guides my NightMares."  
  
"And, they are magnificent." Callie admires the jet-black steeds.  
  
"Thank you...So you know language?"  
  
"Yes. I am an educated lady."  
  
"So I see..."  
  
"I've always loved NightMares." Callie continues. "They're so graceful."  
  
"If you like them that much, you can find my herd going through Lee's gardens almost daily." Feral says. "Lee always gets onto me when they trample too much off of the paths."  
  
Callie laughs lightly. "I will look for them, then."  
  
Feral smiles, and then pulls back on his reigns. "We're here."  
  
"Wow..." Callie looks up at the star-studded sky.  
  
"Here there is just enough light. Even though the moon is trying to overpower the sky somewhat."  
  
"I can see some patterns..."  
  
"If you can see three stars in a row, it makes up Orion's belt."  
  
"I can't quite see it."  
  
"Here." Feral gently guides Callie closer to him and points with his right paw. "See it now?"  
  
"Yes...Oh!" Callie pulls herself from Feral's grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry." Feral says. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
Callie turns away to hide her blush. "No...It's not that..."  
  
"A gentlekat shouldn't have done that." Feral grabs his reigns and begins to head to head back to Lee's manor. "Forgive me."   
  
Callie shakes her head. "A lady shouldn't be so easily flustered."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
Feral looks at her. "It was a very cute blush."  
  
Callie smiles at that. "Are you trying to enchant me, milord?"  
  
"Me?" Feral feigns shock. "Milady, I wouldn't dream of it. Even if I had the ability."  
  
"You...can't enchant me?"  
  
"No. Vampires might have been able to, but I am a dunpeal." Feral urges his horses to trot. " Feral's like things the old fashioned way."  
  
Callie starts to say more, but they were already back at Lee's manor. Callie was slightly disappointed.   
  
"Well, I have returned you safely." Feral says.  
  
"So you have." Callie gathers her cape. "I enjoyed myself."  
  
"As did I."  
  
"I..." Callie turns away slightly. "I look forward to seeing you again."  
  
Feral is shocked. "Really?"  
  
"Really." Callie leans in close and gives Feral a peck on the cheek. "Help me down, please."  
  
Feral, still slightly in shock, offers her his paw, and Callie steps down from the carriage. She turns back to him and does a small curtsey.  
  
"Good night, milord. See you again soon."  
  
Callie walks into to the manor, and Feral is left holding his cheek.  
  
*********************************************************   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight I spent more time with Lord Feral looking at the stars. And, I didn't want it to end for some reason. He was truly a gentlekat, and had something more to talk about than the warlocks.   
  
I also snuck a glace at my crystal after returning. It's beginning to glow. But, I can't be falling in love with a dunpeal...  
  
...Or am I?  
  
Calico Briggs  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Did you enjoy star gazing with Lord Feral?"  
  
"Yes. Very much so."  
  
Callie relaxes in the shade of a tree while Lee begins to prune some of her rose hedges. Smoothing her long skirt around her, Callie leans back against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Lord Feral is a very interesting kat..."  
  
"You think so?" Lee welds a huge pair of clippers. "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you say that."  
  
Callie closes her book. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. And, I'm sure he finds you interesting as well."  
  
Callie blushes at that. "Well..."  
  
Lee smiles. "Do you like him?"  
  
"I...I have *no* idea..."  
  
"Best to consult your crystal on such matters, dear." Lee moves on to another bush.  
  
"Perhaps..." Callie sighs, and stands up. She then hears the thundering of hooves against the earth. "Is that the NightMares?"  
  
"Yes. Probably heading towards the stream for a drink." Lee begins to clip faster. "Why don't you look?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later, Callie was making her way towards Lee's stream. The sounds neighing and snorting confirmed that the NightMares were close. Callie makes a final push through some bushes.  
  
"Wow..." Callie couldn't believe the sight.  
  
The herd of NightMares was clustered around the stream. Their jet-black coats shined in the sun, and their amber eyes gleamed. They quickly affirmed themselves as Callie's favorite horse.  
  
After a while, Callie spots a NightMare by itself, helping itself to some leaves from one of Lee's hedges. Callie laughs.  
  
"Lee's going to have a fit when she sees that." Callie smiles. "But, I wonder if I could pet him?"  
  
Callie begins to slowly walk towards the NightMare, being careful not to make any sudden movement. The NightMare notices her, and eyes her curiously.   
  
"Hi, there." Callie extends her paw to the horse. "I won't hurt you..."  
  
The horse backs up a little, but doesn't flee. Callie keeps her voice low and murmurs a few words of a calming spell. Finally, she is next to the horse.  
  
"It'll be alright. I just wanted to pet you." Callie strokes the horse's nose. It neighs softly.  
  
After a few moments of this, a loud neigh is heard, and the herd of NightMares begins to move. The NightMare she was petting trots off to join them.  
  
"I hope to see you again soon." Callie calls after it.  
  
The NightMare gives her one last look, and disappears into the herd.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Did you see the NightMares, Callie?"  
  
"Yes! And, I even petted one!"  
  
Lee smiles as Callie floats back into Lee's manor. "You're very lucky dear. Most of the time, they don't let strangers pet them."  
  
"Really?" Callie takes a seat.  
  
"Yes...However..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Lee smiles again. "NightMares are in tune to the feelings of their master. So..."  
  
"...So it is reflecting Lord Feral's feelings...towards me?"  
  
"Possibly."   
  
Callie sits back into her chair. "I see."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Later that night...  
  
The moon was beginning to rise, and once again Callie is in the gardens. Neighing horses interrupt the still night.  
  
"Good evening, milady."  
  
"Good evening." Callie curtseys as Feral arrives on one of his NightMares. He also holds the reigns of a bridled horse.  
  
"I thought we might go horseback ridding this evening." Feral dismounts. "So, I brought along someone familiar."  
  
"This is the horse I petted today!" Callie strokes the bridled horse's nose.  
  
"This is Duzell." Feral hands Callie the reigns. "He is yours for as long as you stay here."  
  
Callie blushes slightly. "Thank you, milord."  
  
"Lee told me that you petted one of my herd. So I figured it had to be Duzell. He's the youngest..." Feral smiles at Callie. "...And he still carries your scent."  
  
Callie blushes again. "Oh? What do I smell like?"  
  
"Sweet. Like candy."   
  
Callie busies herself with petting Duzell's nose as Feral takes out a simple necklace that consisted of an onyx jewel. "Here."  
  
"What's this?" Callie asks as Feral slips the necklace around her neck.   
  
"The Mark of Feral. It will allow you ride with the herd...even though Duzell is pretty fond of you."  
  
Callie looks at the jewel. "Onyx?"  
  
"Yes. It's my family jewel."  
  
"I see..." Callie looks at him. "So, this is the Mark of the House of Feral?"  
  
Feral nods. "Yes..."  
  
Callie narrows her eyes a bit. "It's funny. I thought a dunpeal such as yourself would be giving me a different *mark*."  
  
Feral raises an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"  
  
"But enough of that." Callie moves toward Duzell. "Let's ride."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No thanks, milord. I can handle it." Callie says as she mounts Duzell in one smooth motion.  
  
"...Nice."   
  
"Thank you." Callie smiles at Feral as she gains control Duzell's reigns. "Shall we ride?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
After a while of leisurely horseback riding, Feral and Callie stop by a small pond. The moon had finally risen, illuminating Lee's gardens and the pond glistens. Callie strokes Duzell's nose while Feral let's his horse drink from the pond.  
  
"I was told, milord, that the NightMares are in tune with the feelings of their master." Callie says, looking at the pond.  
  
"They are." Feral replies. "That's why you were able to approach them."  
  
"You flatter me."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
Callie busies herself with Duzell. "That you might..."  
  
Feral smiles, and then takes notice of the moon. "Ah...the Harvest Moon. I just love full moons."  
  
Feral's comment takes Callie completely off guard. How could a dunpeal know about the Harvest Moon?  
  
"How much...do you know about the Harvest Moon, milord?" Callie asks, turning her head away slightly so Feral couldn't se her blushing.  
  
"Hmm... Isn't that the time when sorceress and warlocks court?" Feral looks back at her. "I mean, dunpeals have our own ways of courting, but I like how you do it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. So structured. Nice to see how a relationship develops."  
  
"...I see..."  
  
"So, why do you ask, milady?"   
  
Callie is silent for a moment, but reaches into her purse and produces a piece of crystal. She hands it to him.  
  
"Keep it safe, milord." Callie blushes.   
  
Feral looks at her in shock. "Are you...giving me permission to court you, milady?"  
  
"Callie."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Callie extends her paw to Feral. "Please...call me Callie."  
  
Feral smiles, and kisses the back of her paw. "Then, you must call me Ulysses as well."  
  
Callie smiles, and then runs her paw along Feral's face. "Kats might find it strange to see a sorceress and a dunpeal courting."  
  
"Callie, I don't care about one thinks...except for maybe your father." Feral looks at her. "And, if you don't care, I won't."  
  
Callie looks up at Feral, her eyes taking on a determined glint.  
  
"I don't care...about my father."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Silvery Moon

Ni-hao! This is "Silvery Moon."  
  
As the Harvest Moon progresses, both Lady Briggs and Lord Feral find similarities as well as differences about themselves. Will the similarities be able to overcome the differences? Also, Callie's situation with her father becomes dire when Lord Steele appears; ready to stake his claim to her. Why is Steele not in Avalon?  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the delay!  
  
Special thanks to KS Claw for the story Rping and to Renee Twist for the idea about Steele! That helps a lot.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
AkaneKitty  
  
************  
  
Harvest Moon:  
  
Silvery Moon  
  
************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I gave my crystal to Lord Ulysses Feral...a dunpeal. Couldn't believe myself...but at least he talks about something other than wars. But, he is a lot of fun...and our courtship is far from being normal  
  
I have to laugh whenever I think of that crystal. Mother said to take it because 'I might find a nice wandering Warlock'. Well, I found somebody, but not who she thinks.  
  
Calico Briggs  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It had been two months since Calico had arrived at Lee's Manor, and had given Ulysses her crystal.   
  
His Lordship has then split his time with courting Callie and dealing with his Council. From his new demeanor, gossip started about Feral courting a new Lady after all these years. But, they couldn't guess who his new Lady is.  
  
And, Lee oversees it all...even to the point of covering for the new couple.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I win! You're too slow, Ulysses."  
  
"...Three out of five?"  
  
Callie laughs as she dismounts from Duzell. Feral and his steed finally reach them after a while. "Don't be such a sore loser, milord."  
  
Feral smiles despite of himself. "I thought Ladies were supposed to ride sidesaddle. You don't."  
  
"That's for riding short distances and flirting with your beau." Callie hands Duzell's reins to one of Lee's servants. "But, for racing, I ride like you."  
  
"I see." Feral dismounts from his horse and hands the reins to the servants. "So, I'm not your beau?"  
  
Callie smiles. "Can you race and flirt at the same time, milord?"  
  
"You can between the taunts."   
  
Callie laughs at this, and then clutches Feral's arm. "But, it is nice that you went riding with me. You've only come to see me sporadically here lately."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been attending quarterly meetings with my fellow dunpeals." Feral says as he escorts Callie into Lee's Manor.  
  
"Meetings?"  
  
"Yes. We have been discussing what to do about your father. He...still wants to fight over the disputed lands."  
  
"He...just doesn't give up!" Callie's expression darkens. "All these years and he still wants to pick a fight with the dunpeals! He has no clue that the katizens favor you more. Even you gift of more lands didn't appease him!"  
  
Feral looks at her. "You know that I gave lands to your father?"  
  
Callie nods. "I thought it was very honorable for you to do that. Most warlock hold on to their lands with an iron grip. But, you..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Feral smiles at her, and runs a claw along her face. "Let me deal with your father, okay?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Feral clasps Callie's paws in his. "So, to make up for me not being here, why don't we catch a play tomorrow in town?"  
  
"A show?" Callie asks. "Which town?"  
  
"Barole. It's one of Lee's towns, so we won't look too out of place."  
  
"Then I look forward to it, milord." Callie smiles at him, and then stifles a yawn. "Oh! Excuse my manners..."  
  
Feral's expression looks sad for a moment, then brightens. "Then, go to your rest, milady."  
  
Callie curtseys, and offers her paw to Feral. Feral accepts her paw and draws her closer to him.  
  
"Oh..." Callie blushes.  
  
"Am I being a bit forward, milady?"  
  
"No." Callie smiles, still blushing. "Remember, it's a Lady's prerogative to speed up or slow down the Harvest Moon."  
  
"Really? Well then..."  
  
Feral leans forward, and gives Callie a kiss on the cheek. He then steps back and bows to her.  
  
"Until tomorrow, Callie...Good night."  
  
"...Good night." Callie, still blushing, curtseys again and then enters the manor.   
  
Feral watches her go, and then enters the manor as well.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later, Feral joins Lee for tea in her study. Well, it mostly Lee drinking the tea. Feral barely touches his.  
  
"What's wrong, Ulysses?" Lee asks, sipping her tea. "You seem quiet tonight...Did Callie's two out of three wins smash your ego?"  
  
Feral smiles a little. "No...Matter of fact, I enjoyed that."  
  
"Then, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lee...I never thought that I could actually hate the night."  
  
Lee places her teacup down. "Where did this some from?"  
  
"Callie yawned tonight. I can't expect her to alter her schedule just to accommodate me." Feral looks down.   
  
"It just sucks being nocturnal, doesn't it?"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Callie's enjoying herself." Lee says. "You're providing new experiences for her."  
  
"I know." Feral says, still not touching his tea. "But..."  
  
"Then don't worry about it. Concentrate on tomorrow's date." Lee commands. "You are going to see The Tale of Ultrus Viegh, are you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, this will be the first time Callie will actually be inside your carriage."  
  
Feral looks at her. Lee smiles.  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't want to go all the way to Barole sitting outside." Lee explains. "So, get your driver and ride inside."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Really, Ulysses...I didn't think I would have to tell you that."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tomorrow night I will be attending a play with Ulysses. He didn't tell me the title, but it's an outing to make up for time he was away from me. Large fans and I finally get to use my formal gown! Good thing I packed it.  
  
Speaking of which, it looks like my Father is in rare form. I don't get it. The Order and the Coven have been fighting over that same piece of land for years...and it doesn't matter to my Father that the dunpeals had it first. But, no matter. I will enjoy my first night in public with Ulysses.  
  
By the way...Ulysses looked a bit sad after I yawned...Bad manners I know...But. I wonder why?  
  
Calico Briggs  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The next night...  
  
"Do you mind if I borrowed your opera glasses, Countess? I didn't think I would be needing them for my trip."  
  
"Of course. I figured that you might need them. Take it."  
  
Countess Lee casts an approving eye over Callie, who was taking Lee's opera glasses out of a jeweled case. She nods.  
  
"You look lovely, dear." Lee says from her seat.  
  
"Thank you." Callie spins around to show off her dress. "I am looking forward to being out in public with Ulysses...but, I am worried that word might get back to my father..."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, dear." Lee stands up and walks up to Callie. "Barole is my town...and they are loyal to me. I doubt that I would have a spy in the midst."  
  
"But..."  
  
Lee lifts Callie's face with her paw. "Listen to your godmother: Enjoy yourself. Don't let worries about your father spoil your fun."  
  
Callie nods, and the thundering of hooves are heard. Lee smiles. "I think that's your ride, Callie."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Good evening, milord."  
  
"Good evening."  
  
Callie curtseys as Feral bows to her after he steps down from the carriage. She then notices a driver. "A driver tonight?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. It isn't very far to Barole, but it wouldn't be very comfortable riding outside." Feral looks at her. "...Is this alright, milady?"  
  
Callie smiles at him and extends her paw to Feral. "Of course."  
  
Feral takes Callie paw and helps her into his carriage. He was about to climb in after her when Lee appears on her balcony. She calls to him.  
  
"I want her back before sunrise, young kat!" Lee says.  
  
"I will Countess!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Nice interior."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Callie begins to fan herself as she settles into the carriage's plush seats. Feral sits across from her, with his large frame filling the space. Callie looks at him.  
  
"Why are you staying over there?" Callie asks, continuing to fan herself.  
  
Feral crosses his legs. "I did not want to invade milady's personal space."  
  
"Milord, you can be entirely too cautious."  
  
Feral blinks at that. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Callie smiles. "So, which show are we seeing tonight?"  
  
"The first act of The Tale of Ultrus Viegh." Feral says.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"It's the tale of two very different kats falling in love amongst the chaos of a crisis."   
  
"Sounds romantic."  
  
"I hear from my friends that it is." Feral says. "They recommend it highly."  
  
"I see." Callie stops fanning herself for a moment.   
  
"So, get comfortable, milady." Feral sits back. "And enjoy yourself."  
  
"Milord..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Callie peers at Feral through her fan. "Does the she-kat you hold in your heart differ from reality?"  
  
"Differ?" Feral blinks. "I don't understand."  
  
"...It's nothing, milord." Callie begins to fan herself again. "Forgive me for saying such strange things"  
  
Feral looks at her, and sits back in his seat again.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So this is Barole? It's lovely!"  
  
Callie looks in awe at the bustling nightlife of the town as Feral helps her out of the carriage. Various kats and she-kats were milling about town, visiting various shops and stores. Callie links arms with him.  
  
"Barole is mostly an entertainment town. Dunpeals such as myself frequent it." Feral says as he leads Callie down a paved street.   
  
"Really?" Callie's eyes dance at the possibility of visiting all the shops. "Is it this busy in the daytime as well?"  
  
Feral looks pained. "I...suppose so."  
  
Callie looks up at him. "Did I say something wrong, milord?"  
  
"It's...It's nothing, Callie." Feral straightens up. "We should be going. We wouldn't want to miss the beginning, and I have seats in the balcony."  
  
"I see..." Callie grips Feral's arm a little tighter, much to his delight. "You know, milord, you are acting like a typical Scorpio."  
  
"Scorpio?"  
  
Callie nods. "Kats born under the sign of the scorpion are intense, passionate, and filled with desire...much like a certain someone I know."  
  
"Really..." Feral mulls this over. "I never thought of myself in those terms."  
  
"And they are good terms, Ulysses."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"My dear Lady...Wait."  
  
In the darkened theater, Callie watches the play with rapt attention. Her opera glasses weren't used much, and she fanned herself occasionally.  
  
Feral, meanwhile, was also enjoying the show. But, he couldn't help but sneak glances at Callie.  
  
She truly was beautiful...and graceful. And, one of the most educated Ladies he had ever met besides his fellow dunpeals.  
  
And she was Lord Briggs' daughter.  
  
"The gods must have an ironic sense of humor." Feral thinks.  
  
After a while, an intermission is signaled, and the theater raises the lights. Feral stands up to stretch  
  
"Just who is this kidnapper?" Callie asks after she gets used to the lights.  
  
"It looks like Ultrus Viegh...but I doubt it." Feral says.  
  
Callie nods. "I do feel sorry for the heroine, though. Not being able to follow your heart due to society's differences."  
  
Feral is silent for a moment. "Like...us?"  
  
"Uncanny parallel, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Callie smiles at him, and reaches upwards to hold Feral's paw. Again, it gives Feral a thrill. "Milord, I am finding out that what we may dream of might appear in very different ways."  
  
"So, I'm guessing you weren't dreaming of a certain dunpeal to sweep you off your feet." Feral chuckles, sitting back down in his seat. "Nor did I expect to find you."  
  
"Milord..." Callie closes her eyes somewhat.  
  
Feral starts to lean forward to kiss her, but the bell that alerts patrons to return to the theater goes off, startling them both. Feral grumbles.  
  
"Such impeccable timing..." Callie murmurs.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"What a cliffhanger! We just have to come back and see the second act."  
  
Callie happily intertwines her claws with Feral's as they exit the theater with the crowd. This was the first time to hold paws, and Callie was happy with this small advance in their relationship. She was sure that his Lordship was surprised by this move.  
  
"I will be happy to take you back to see it." Feral says, giving Callie's paw a squeeze. "Shall I send for my carriage, or would you like to walk about town?"  
  
"Hmm...How about..."  
  
A second later, Feral found himself being jerked backwards, all because Callie had stopped in her tracks, still holding his paw. The color had drained from her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Feral asks, concerned.  
  
"...Steele..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Steele!" Callie tightens her grip on Feral's paw and drags him back inside the theater.  
  
"Who's Steele?" Feral asks.  
  
Callie motions to a thin, blonde-haired kat that was standing in the square. "Lord Steele is the Order's second chair, and my father's second in command."  
  
"What's he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in Avalon?"  
  
"That's what I thought. I have to tell you, he has contempt for dunpeals."  
  
Feral says nothing, leaning against the wall. Callie continues to sigh.  
  
"I may be bold, but I do not want Steele to see us together." Callie turns to Feral. "He can cause a lot of problems...for you and for me."  
  
"...I understand." Feral traces the outline of Callie's face with his paw. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You hail the carriage while I distract Steele. Hopefully, he'll leave."   
  
Feral looks conflicted. Callie places a paw on Feral's face.   
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
****************************************************  
  
A few minutes later, Callie walks out into the Square, both hoping and dreaded that Steele would see her. He does, and starts towards her. Callie begins to fan herself.  
  
"Well, Well...If it isn't little Lady Briggs..." Steele does a small bow, and smiles at her. Callie inwardly shudders. "How nice to see you again."   
  
"What are you doing here, Steele? Avoiding your duties in Avalon?" Callie continues to fan herself. "My father hates kats who don't pull their own weight."  
  
Steele waves it off. "I can't believe I would have to catch you here. The place reeks with the smell of dunpeals. I'm surprised you can stand it."  
  
"The only one that smells around here is you."  
  
"Be that as it may...It disgusts me."  
  
Callie rolls her eyes. Steele begins to smirk. "I wish you would drop this act, Calico. It's only a matter of time before your father arranges our marriage."  
  
"What makes you think you have the inside track?" Callie snaps at him. "My father doesn't like two faced weasels like yourself."  
  
"Really now. I heard that milady wasn't doing the Harvest Moon...because you are being so difficult." Steele leans in closer. "Soon Trenton will grow tired of your games...and arrange our marriage."  
  
"You're crazy! How do you know my father will arrange my marriage to you when there are other Warlocks?"  
  
"Because I am his Second in Command." Steele smiles. "You are entitled to me. And I *will* have you."  
  
Callie's green eyes flash angrily. "I'd rather join a convent."   
  
"Too late for *that*..."  
  
Callie rears back and slaps Steele across the face, adding a bit of zap for impact. "You're just jealous that it wasn't you."  
  
Steele's cheek turns red, and he glares at Callie as his carriage pulls up.  
  
"Mark my words, Calico...when we are married, I will crush that fiery personality of yours." Steele says, climbing into the carriage. "I promise you that."  
  
Callie maintains her composure until Steele's carriage pulls away...and then begins to shake.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later in his carriage, Feral feels his arm being clenched as Callie snuggles up against him. He wanted to know more about Steele, but Feral could sense Callie's distress. He sighs.  
  
"I'm sorry, milord." Callie says quietly.  
  
"Eh?" Feral straightens up a little.  
  
"It was a wonderful night...until he showed up." Callie mutters.  
  
"I enjoyed myself as well...but you don't have to apologize to me." Feral looks at her. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Short of war?"  
  
Feral smiles a little. "Preferably."  
  
Callie locks her eyes with his. "Marry me."  
  
Feral sputters a little. "That would make it better?"  
  
"I...would marry anyone but him." Callie looks away briefly, but then smiles at Feral. "But, as for us, it's much too soon in the Harvest Moon for that."  
  
"Perhaps." Feral smiles at her. "But, is it too soon...for this?"  
  
"Wha-"   
  
Callie couldn't say anything more, since Feral leans forward to kiss her...  
  
...and she didn't resist.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"G-Good night, milord! Pleasant dreams!"  
  
Callie bounds out of Feral's carriage, blushing, and enters Lee's manor. Lee, who was outside, could get a word in edge wise. She smiles.  
  
"Well, Feral...I don't want to know what all you did in that carriage." Lee says as Feral exits the carriage.  
  
"I'm glad she's happy again." Feral smiles.  
  
"Again? What do you mean?"   
  
Feral turns somber. "She had a run in with Lord Steele in Barole."  
  
"He's here?" Lee almost shouts. "He's supposed to be in Avalon!"  
  
"That's what she thought. But, who is this Steele?"  
  
Lee sighs. "Come inside and I'll explain."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later, Feral sits in Lee's sunroom, staring at the moon. Lee tends to a plant.  
  
"Steele is a very ruthless kat, who feels that Callie is entitled to him." Lee says, concentrating on her plant. "I fear that if Trenton makes a decision regarding Callie, it will be Steele that he arranges the marriage to."  
  
"Why does he feel that he's entitled to her?" Feral asks.  
  
"I don't know, but he wouldn't respect her spirit...like you do."  
  
Feral slumps. "If it didn't lead to war, I could have been out there for her!"  
  
"Perhaps. But, you made her happy in the end, Ulysses. That's all that matters." Lee smiles. "So, why don't you start giving Callie her courtship gifts?"  
  
"Gifts?"  
  
"Come on, Ulysses...During the Harvest Moon, the Warlock gives the Sorceress a gift ever so often, up until the marriage proposal." Lee smiles. "So, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmm...Wait, I know!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I went to see The Tale of Ultrus Viegh with Ulysses tonight. I had a wonderful time, and looked forward to seeing the second act...until Lord Steele showed up.  
  
Why is he here? I don't see how he can ditch his duties at any opportunity and still have my father like him. I don't like what he's doing. He will never have me, no matter how hard he tries.  
  
On another note, Ulysses and I shared our first real kiss last night as well. Is this truly love that I feel for him right now? I know this is something different from what I had been feeling in my previous Harvest Moons. He and I are from two different worlds...  
  
...But, I feel that if I pressed him, he would marry me to protect me from Steele.  
  
Calico Briggs  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Good morning, Countess."  
  
"Good morning, dear. Have a nice rest?"  
  
Callie nods, blushing as she pours herself a cup of tea. She had joined Lee for breakfast.  
  
"Ulysses enjoyed last night as well." Lee smiles, stirring her tea. "Any plans for today?"  
  
"Well, I planned to make a basket dinner for us so we can eat outside tonight." Callie says. "Any idea on what Ulysses likes to eat?"  
  
"Hmm...Well, being an eastern kat, he likes sushi. Think you can make that?"  
  
"I can. I took lessons while others were learning the arts." Callie smiles a little.  
  
"Good." Lee thinks for a moment. "Unfortunately, I don't have all the necessary ingredients here. Why don't you take my carriage and go to Barole? They should have everything there."  
  
"I will!" Callie stands up. "I've been wanting to shop there since I saw it!"  
  
Lee laughs as one of her servants walks in with a wrapped package. "I have a present for Lady Briggs from Lord Feral."  
  
"Thank you." Callie takes the package and takes off the attached note. She reads it:  
  
Milady,  
  
Countess told me that now would be a good time to start giving you your courtship gifts. I thought this gift would be appropriate.   
  
It's a little unusual, but I thought this would best represent our relationship.  
  
I look forward to seeing you tonight,  
  
Ulysses Feral  
  
"Unusual, huh?" Callie wastes no time opening the package. Inside was a miniature glass class. "Wow..."  
  
"Ulysses certainly knows what he's doing." Lee says.  
  
"I'll say."  
  
Inside the glass case was five thin, black cocoons. Callie smiles. "The nocturnal Minuit butterfly. They are the only butterflies that develops according to the phases of the moon."  
  
"They should emerge from their cocoons at the Half Moon Stage of the Harvest Moon." Lee takes a look.  
  
"And, we can release them together..." Callie begins to blush.  
  
"Yes...I think you'd better head out to Barole, dear. The crowds that form at noon are monstrous."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
That evening....  
  
"Come inside, Ulysses. Calico's in the kitchen."  
  
"...Kitchen?"  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Feral raises an eyebrow at Lee as Callie emerges from the kitchen with a loaded basket. "What's this?"  
  
"I thought we'd eat dinner outside tonight, so I made a basket." Callie lifts the basket up.   
  
Feral raises his other eyebrow.  
  
"If you're think that I'm some spoiled Lady that doesn't know how to cook and leaves it to the servants, think again!"  
  
"I didn't say..."  
  
Callie smirks at him. "Keep that up, and you won't get any sushi."  
  
"Why didn't you say so!" Feral takes the basket out of Callie's paws. "I know the perfect spot."  
  
"Great." Callie picks up a blanket. "Oh, and milord...."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Callie comes forward and gives him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for the gift. I love it."  
  
Feral blinks for a moment, and smiles.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Much later, Feral lays his head on Callie lap as they both take in the scenery.   
  
Feral had chosen a spot on a small hill that gave a nice view of Lee's gardens. Illuminated by the light by the light of the moon, which gave the view it's own charm.   
  
"I'm stuffed..." Feral says after a moment.  
  
"Now do you believe that I can cook?" Callie laughs. "I would say yes, since you ate a good portion of the basket."  
  
"Forgive me for doubting you." Feral looks up at her. "I thought Warlocks didn't want Sorceress doing such...domestic duties."  
  
Callie thinks for a moment. "That is true. But, I was much too stubborn when I was being taught how to act like a 'proper' Lady. While others learned the arts, I learned other things. Like cooking, astronomy, and how to put an Omega Seal on the door so my parents couldn't get in."  
  
Feral chuckles. "That's high level spell casting, right? Why is that being different?"  
  
"They left that sort of casting to the Warlocks. But, I can beat the best of them."  
  
"I see."  
  
Callie begins to scratch Feral's ears, much to his delight. "Tell me, Ulysses...what made you the leader of the Coven?"  
  
"You can trace my bloodlines to Thanatos."  
  
"Thanatos?"  
  
"Yes. The last vampire to ever live...and the father of all dunpeals." Feral stretches a bit. "I am more or less a direct descendant of him, which is why I lead."  
  
"Really"  
  
"I am the youngest to be selected, though...since I'm only 28." Feral continues.  
  
"I see...Same as myself." Callie says. "I can trace my roots back to the monarchy, which is why Father is the leader of the Order. But, why are you so sensitive to the sun, and Countess Lee isn't?"  
  
Feral's eyes cloud for a moment. "...Since I am more or less a pureblood, I have inherited the vampire's dislike of the sun. I won't die instantly, but I can perish from it with prolonged exposure."  
  
Callie nods, still scratching his ears. Feral sighs.  
  
"I never knew that I could actually end up hating that part of myself..."  
  
"...Come again?"  
  
"Never mind." Feral begins to smile. "Have you ever seen the moonset?"  
  
"Moonset?" Callie blinks. "What's that?"  
  
"We have sunrise and sunset. We also have the moonrise and the moonset." Feral says. "It's a pretty scene, especially during a full moon. You can actually see the moon giving way to sun."  
  
"Wow...that must be some sight."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Callie is silent for a moment. "Ulysses..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...I want to see the moonset."  
  
"Alright. But, you'll have to stay up all night."  
  
"It's okay. I want to see how the night is for you regardless."  
  
Feral chuckles. "You know, milady, that you are acting more like a dunpeal to me than a Sorceress."  
  
Callie thinks about that for a second, then smiles.  
  
"Maybe...I am."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
